Adalina Crowfeather
Profile Adalina Crowfeather is a Druid whose memory lives on past her death. The hearts and spirits that she has touched throughout her long lifetime will forever keep a piece of one of Azeroth's kindest spirits with them as the world goes forward into the cataclysmic abyss. Some might call her the lucky one not to have to know the horrors that now plague the land she once revered so greatly, but those who knew her would know that if she were alive today, she would be among the first at the front lines in defense of her homelands, both with her claws to her enemies and her spiritual healing words to those lost and seeking peace. Her long life was not without great tragedy, great honor, and great love. The Horde grows a little weaker with the loss of this enigmatic Shu'halo. Rest In Peace, Adalina Crowfeather. You will be missed. History Adalina's history is hardly a mystery though it is complex which is why she only tells those wishing to know key points about it. She was born to a tribe of arctic-bred Tauren who roamed the snowy lands of Winterspring. They called themselves the Snowhoof Tribe. Adalina was the only daughter of Tiahu and Kucha Snowhoof, who gave her the birth name Pahoja. As a youth the Druids of the Snowhoof easily saw that the Earth Mother's gift was strong in her and so it was in her pre-adolescence that she was brought to Moonglade to begin learning the arts under the guidance of the Cenarion Circle. She spent into adolescence under the teaching of the Cenarion Circle until the pilgrimage of all young Tauren Druids to Thunder Bluff. Though many of her companions had originally come from Mulgore, she was awe inspired when first she stepped hooves into the towering capitol. There she met the Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem who gave her the task of accompanying his tribemate, Dela Runetotem, to the Sin'dorei land where she would begin the effort of healing Quel'thalas of the Dead Scar. Upon arrival in Silvermoon she parted ways with Dela Runetotem and found herself essentially alone in terms of companionship. To her surprise there were no other Druids assigned to Eversong Woods. It was not long in her stay that she was greeted by a young aspiring Sin'dorei priestess by the name of Aislin Morningfire and her sister, Seiria Morningfire. The fabric of frienship was soon woven and Aislin introduced Pahoja to her house's lords, paladin and mage brothers with the last name of Kaleron. The noble House Kaleron welcomed Pahoja with open arms and into their ranks she earned a place. Within the House Kaleron, Pahoja was educated in the history of the Sin'dorei where she begain to grow an admiration for their people. As time passed Pahoja's name and her efforts became commonplace among the Sin'dorei. She met Trolls, Orcs, and even became familiar with those who call themselves the Forsaken. Among the Sin'dorei her ability to learn quickly and gift to see things in a light brighter than most, she earned renown within the noble house. In the coming months the power of the noble houses prospered. That prosperity blossomed into greater alliances whereupon the Grand Council of Silvermoon was born and Pahoja was granted a voice among them, due mostly to her continued efforts at the Dead Scar. In her personal life she'd watched as her friend, Aislin, began to fall in love with one of the house Nobles, Raehvin Kaleron, and it was not long before she was requested to officiate the marriage between the two. As she had begun to grow familiar with the politicians and magisters of Silvermoon so, too, did she begin to learn of the Blood Knights. One aspiring knight in particular, Maelthas Bloodhawk, had since woven into the fabric of frienship that was held between Pahoja, Aislin, and Seiria. Time of prosperity among the Sin'dorei passed. Aislin Morningfire was nearing the honor of Silvermoon's High Priestess, Lady Liadrin had taking a shine to Maelthas Bloodhawk's loyal and powerful leadership skills, Seiria Morningfire had earned a place in command amongst the Farstriders, yet Pahoja's renown with the Cenarion Circle was beginning to wane. Her lack of success with the Dead Scar was beginning to frustrate the Night Elf leaders of the Cenarion who refused to accept that the corruption of the seemingly simple Dead Scar ran too deeply for Pahoja to discover how to heal. It wasn't until accusations and rumors within the Cenarion Circle that Pahoja was consorting with the Sin'dorei that she withdrew her commission from them. Though now without the support of the Cenarion Circle, she continued to work to try and heal the land. She was not entirely abandoned by several of the Tauren and Night Elves from the Circle, however, and it wasn't long before she was called upon to join the ranks of the Cenarion Expedition to assist with efforts in Draenor. Hesitantly and with skeptical ties, she agreed. The shadow of misfortune began to fall over Silvermoon. Pahoja sat back to observe that the wall of prosperity she'd helped build began to crumble. Aislin and Raehvin Kaleron's relationship began to wilt, Seiria Morningfire had become nearly a criminal in the eyes of the Blood Knights now led temporarily by Maelthas Bloodhawk due to Lady Liadrin's reassignment to Shattrath City. With rumors of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider possibly betraying the Horde and his people, the Sin'dorei society was unravelling. The noble houses were falling and, soon, the Grand Council was no more. Wisdom and experience not to be lost, Maelthas Bloodhawk welcomed Pahoja among the Blood Knights as an official agent. Wrought with despair over the loss of his nobility, unfactual rumors of his wife's infidelity, and the downturn of the people, Raehvin Kaleron surrendered his life to the Twisting Nether. Aislin Morningfire was then thrust into depression, longing for the return of her husband, and it was Pahoja she turned to for help though the young Druid could offer little solace. It was then that Aislin met a Forsaken of the Royal Apothecary Society in the Undercity. With the Forsaken's guidance and assistance, the two tore a hole in the Nether to bring Raehvin Kaleron back to the realm of reality. They were seemingly successful but Aislin hadn't realized the Forsaken's plot to release a dark, unseen force, which she had inadvertently helped him accomplish. In the events that followed it was discovered that the Raehvin they had released was, in fact, a dark remnant of the real Raehvin's conscious and with him had come a vicious demon that had begun a merciless slaughter by means of using others bodies in the fashion of a puppetmaster. Aislin, Seiria, Pahoja, and Maelthas banded together once again in the effort of destroying the demon and, though successful, the loss was great. The replica of Raehvin was destroyed but in doing so Aislin, too, was slain. It was Pahoja's difficult effort of officiating over the priestess' funeral at her cottage home in Ashenvale. Because the demon had devoured the priestess' very soul, she was heartbroken to tell a pleading Maelthas that she could not bring her back from the dead. Demon fallen and dead buried, the remaining three returned to Silvermoon with hopes that time would heal. Sadly time was not fortunate to them. The rumors surrounding the betrayal of Prince Kael'thas were finally confirmed. Chaos erupted on the streets of Silvermoon. The Blood Knights, still under the Knight Lord Maelthas' command, became targets of the very people they swore to protect. Civil war had nearly fallen upon the streets. Now two months since the High Priestess was buried, Maelthas came to Pahoja, pleading for there to be a way to restore Aislin's life. Unable to turn away her friend, she vowed to succeed and began research. In doing so she discovered that a soul could, in fact, be rebuilt from the foundation of a kin's soul. So it was with Seiria that Pahoja met, in secrecy, and informed her of Maelthas' wish. Seiria agreed to sacrifice herself to save the life of her sister, knowing that it would do so of the people as well. Knowing that Maelthas would not allow this, the two operated in secret, and Pahoja returned with Seiria to Moonglade where she put the hunter into a deep sleep to be guarded by what companions of the Cenarion Circle she still held. Pahoja worked quickly to gather the remaining reagents that would be required. After doing so she returned to Moonglade and performed the rite that would sacrifice Seiria's life. All in order, she returned with Maelthas to Aislin's burial site and the exhausting ritual was held. With success the priestess was risen though in a fit of shock she attacked Pahoja and took from the Druid her left eye. Upon returning to Silvermoon, Maelthas utilized his mastery over the crafting of gems and fashioned a prosthetic eye for Pahoja which she still wears to this day. Before long Maelthas and Aislin begain to question Pahoja about the whereabouts of the missing Seiria. Unable to keep the secret from her friends any longer, she submitted the truth of what she had to do. Despite everything, she was cast from the cloth of friendship. Her ties to the Blood Knights were stripped from her and Aislin turned her back. In time her grace in Silvermoon entirely, all she had worked for, fell. She was looked down upon, scowled toward, and cast out of the city to live in the woods. In time she abandoned Quel'thalas entirely, retreating to the rolling Hillsbrad Foothills where she adopted a life under her feline form with a group of leopards in the region. Spirit broken, she used this time to reattach herself to the land and the spirits, strengthening her resolve and making her anew. Months passed in the life among the Hillsbrad leopards before she felt reborn. With a fond parting to her feline companions she made the long pilgrimage back to Moonglade where she held audience with Keeper Remulos. Remulos, in the presence of the other high ranking Night Elves and Tauren of the Cenarion Circle, praised Pahoja's deeds in the past and her resolve to resume what she had begun. He rewarded her with a place among the Cenarion's coveted, elite Guardians of Cenarius. He noted, too, her reborn spirit and unto her gave the name Adalina Crowfeather. Old life abandoned though not forgotten she returned to Quel'thalas to find it a world she barely remembered. Her old friends were long gone and relative peace had returned to the city. There she has been living ever since, fighting alongside the Sin'dorei and the Horde on the front lines of Northrend, hoping that somewhere among the Scourge lies the answer to what the Lich King had done to Eversong Woods. An uneasy peace reigned for the majority of time after Adalina's return to Quel'thalas. She reconnected with the spirits of Eversong Woods and once again began building her renown among the Sin'dorei. It wasn't long before she became familiar with other Shu'halo who had found their way to the northern Elven country, particularly two Grimtotem known as Rothain Highmesa and Mik'aquo, whom was affectionately nicknamed "Cedar", and a mage learning Nature's path who was known as Eragios, who became her closest companions. After introduced to her aspirations of healing the Dead Scar, the other three were quick in their vow to join Adalina and assist her. Peace comes with war, however, and word of a rogue Grimtotem soon travelled to Quel'thalas. A Grimtotem who had discovered ways to bring the Emerald Nightmare from within its confines of the Emerald Dream, pent on purging the world of what he considered the Earth Mother's greatest sickness: the citizens of Azeroth. Given the low population of guardians, that Grimtotem targeted Quel'thalas to be the staging area for his attempts. It was not long before something began to emerge within the walls of Silvermoon. The Elves began to grow angered and violent, often lashing out at benign things, fighting each other without warning or preamble, and appearing to have lost their minds. It was then that Adalina met a representative of the Royal Apothecary Society in Silvermoon who came to her to warn her that he had discovered the source of the madness: a plague. Knowing that the Apothecary was well versed in plagues, Adalina had no choice but to believe him. Together, along with her companions, the Apothecary set out to discover the source of the plague only to find out that its origin was of nature itself, tainted with the madness of the Emerald Nightmare. It could be spread by any means of contact and worked so quickly to kill the host that Adalina wondered if a cure might even be possible. Not to be deterred by shattered hope, she began to devise a defense against the now dubbed Emerald Plague. Attempt after attempt failed, Adalina and her companions began to grow worried. Though the mage among them had managed to devise a spell which would kill the spores of the fungus in an infected victim, the plague was spreading faster than they could cure it. Finding less and less outlets in which she could seek answers, she set out to Moonglade where she met with a council of Elders at the Gathering of Druids. There she was introduced to an elder Plagueshifter named Wyldhorn. With reluctance, Elder Wyldhorn agreed to assist the troubled Druid. In Quel'thalas Wyldhorn was able to sanction a region of Eversong Woods where she blessed the land and made it a haven where the sick could come and await, safely, their salvation. Hope was upon Adalina once more until she began to see just how many of the sick were being brought to the haven. They numbered in the hundreds from all across the Eastern Kingdoms. Not to be undone, Adalina charged Eragios to train other mages in the painful curing of the sick while she and Rothain Highmesa wandered outside of Quel'thalas in search of an answer. It was during these travels that they came across a dragon of the Green Dragonflight who called herself Ysondre. Seeing Ysondre in such a state of madness, Adalina and Rothain suspected that she, too, had become infected by the Grimtotem's Emerald Plague and so set forth to free her from her torment. It was then that they met the Death Knights of the Forgotten Legion. A tenuous pact between the two Druids and the Death Knights was formed for the sole purpose of killing Ysondre. A battle like no other waged. Ysondre would not yield easily. The dragon could not contend with the might of the others, however, and fell to the ground, slain. The Death Knights, as a trophy, severed the head of the massive beast after the Druids performed their prayers. Something fell from the throat of the beast; a black sphere which Adalina and Rothain could easily sense was deeply corrupted by the Emerald Nightmare. Even with their warnings, the Death Knights assumed ownership of the corrupted orb. The Nightmare's magic worked quickly. By the end of that same night the Death Knights, feeling as though they had been cursed by their collection of the item, plead with Adalina to cure them. Adalina saw this opportunity of possibility the cleansing of the orb may unlock the mystery of the plague in her homeland. So, against Rothain's advice, the two Druids guided the Death Knights to Moonglade where Adalina came before Remulos once again to seek his help. Remulos took the corrupted orb with great haste and threw it vengefully into the waters of Lake Elune'ara. What happened next many have debated Adalina's sincerity regarding. An image of Malfurion Stormrage himself appeared from within the lake's depths. To Remulos and the Druids he warned that the Emerald Nightmare was seeking a new host to be freed from the Emerald Dream. Naturally it was only then made clear that the Emerald Plague's creator was the host of that corrupted power's attempt. Malfurion offered to the Druids passage into the Emerald Dream where he gave unto them Emerald Acorns. Curious and hope renewed, Adalina returned quickly to Quel'thalas and began to make the acorns into what could be used on others, then brought these salves to the haven where she administered them among the sick. To her great relief, the attempt was a success. Slowly but surely does the last remnants of the Emerald Plague settle into extinction. The creator of the Emerald Plauge, the mysterious Grimtotem, was never found. News of Adalina and her friends' efforts to defeat the Emerald Plague spread far and drew the attention of Shu'halo from all over. Many traveled to Silvermoon to meet her and some even stayed to join in the effort of healing the Dead Scar which Adalina could once again place all of her focus on. Before too long the Eversong Tribe was born. Through a series of months-long trials and errors, the tribe discovered how to neutralize the Scourge corruption in the soil. It took a great deal of time to treat every inch of the Dead Scar, and Adalina will be the first to confess of her uncertainty regarding its success, but the haunted soil was prepared to allow nature to reclaim her land and grow anew. This mission complete, Adalina set forth to migrate the tribe out of her longtime home and rejoin her kin in the plains of Mulgore. It was a long and arduous journey but the tribe eventually managed upon Thunder Bluff where Adalina made it a quick purpose to introduce herself to the local tribal chiefs in an effort to secure friendship. What she discovered, instead, was a people with whom she had no relation. She was shocked to learn that many of the Old Ways of their peoples' culture to which she still dearly held seemed to be all but forgotten in the others. Coupled with her ties and habits brought upon by a lifetime among the Blood Elves, she began to feel increasingly alien among her own kind. The tribesmen eventually began to separate, taking advantage of their newfound peace to pursue their personal endeavors. One by one the tribe became smaller and eventually Adalina was forced to cal l an end to the band of brothers that'd bonded for the sake of their Earth Mother. The decision was bittersweet, for Adalina had been contemplating returning back to the familiar people of Quel'thalas, unable to comprehend the new and more violent ways of the Kalimdor Shu'halo tribes. Feeling that the Orcs had influenced their culture too greatly, Adalina packed up her belongings and returned to the familiarity of the Golden City. Upon her arrival to Silvermoon she learned of a time-honored school for the Blood Elves had reawakened from hibernation and was seeking knowledgable minds and those eager to learn from them. She had always enjoyed offering her counsel to the Blood Elves in the past, and so, a formal meeting with the headmistress of the Silvermoon Academy granted her a place among them with a new purpose based solely on nurturing the minds of the students within the challenging curriculums of the Academy's professors. Peace and balance reigned within Adalina once again and remained prevalent for a great deal of time. It was not until the late winter of that year she began to feel another calling. She'd begun making regular trips to Thunder Bluff where she began making friends and forming ties with the honored Earthspear Tribe in the land. The tribe's Elder Seer, Kokochu Winterhoof, and Adalina began to form the strong bonds of friendship. Realizing the two came from brethren tribes that shared the snowy northern Winterspring land and carrying the traditions of their ancestors together, it is that bond which motivated her aid to the Earthspear when Kokochu challenged Huatar Earthspear for the rights of Chieftain over the tribe. Even after victory does Adalina act as an unofficial advisor to the Earthspear, feeling it her honor to offer them what aid she can as a Shu'halo. As she'd begun to wonder what drives her to commune with her new Mulgore friends, it was one day a trip to The Barrens which was the catalyst for it all to begin making sense. It was a shock to her senses to see, mixed beneath the golden longstem grass that had been the life of The Barrens for generations that a carpet of green was growing as far as the eye could see. Concerned and excited, she sought the opinion of other Shu'halo to include Kokochu and most of them hailed the change as a wonderous victory. Adalina was not convinced, however. The speed at which the green grass was growing went against all of her grand knowledge of natures' spirits' ways. Attempt to commune with the land's spirits, also, revealed nothing. The spirits were silent. It was one night speaking with Kokochu in the main hut on Elder Rise that, seemingly randomly, her old friend Elder Wyldhorn arrived. Adalina and Wyldhorn held a brief, warm reunion when Adalina told the Plagueshifter of the changes that she had been witnessing. Wyldhorn, in turn, informed Adalina that the fungal life in Felwood was also randomly beginning to change with no word from the land's spirits. Wyldhorn and Adalina together decided to send a calling to the Shu'halo Druids of Azeroth to reconvene the Druid Council under Elder Wyldhorn's guidance. Adalina then returned to Silvermoon City and her duties to her Sin'dorei friends, though continued to make regular trips to Thunder Bluff to aid and visit with her Earthspear friends as well. It was during one of those visits that Kokochu confessed to Adalina that he was beginning to share her concern regarding the changes of the land. He informed her of quakes that had begun to rock Mulgore and could not get answers from the elements. Adalina began to piece events together, from the seemingly random desire to come to Thunder Bluff where she met her Earthspear friends, then the discovery of the changes, the return of Wyldhorn, and her concern worsened. After returning to Silvermoon, sitting inside the Wayfarer's Rest Tavern, the ground quaked and shook the building. All activity stopped and silence blanketed the room before a second and more powerful quake occurred, toppling elves and tables. Shaken and recovering, all eyes turned on a wordless and shocked Adalina. Her concern, at that moment, turned into fear. It was that which led her, then, to pack her belongings and depart Quel'thalas to pursue this mystery. To Mulgore her travels landed her where, after a great deal of convincing by the new Chieftain of the Earthspear Tribe, Adalina finally joined among them. Tribal life began to reintegrate itself into her as easily as it had left her. The memories of life in the Snowhoof began to resurface and peace began to swell in her veins. Before long it was decided that the Earthspear tribe had adopted its own identity, away from what the Earthspear once was. That was when it was reborn to be known as The Stormtotem Tribe. ((MORE UPDATES AS RP PROGRESSES)) Category:Horde Druid Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Druid Category:2010